


Ton plus grand secret

by cyrialec



Series: Sherstrade Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: Sherlock有一个秘密。





	Ton plus grand secret

**Author's Note:**

> 想象中Sherl陷进去的瞬间:)

Sherlock盖着毛毯躺在沙发上，因为沙发的长度不够只能把自己缩成一团。他并没有在想什么特别的东西，只是不去抗拒那些思绪的产生而让它们静静飘过他的大脑。

他当然不是在 **发呆** 。

就是这时候他听到了走廊上传来的脚步声，比他身材矮小的房东重一些，但比住他对面的哈克先生的轻*，答案呼之欲出——说真的，用不着推理，除了Lestrade还会有谁来拜访他的新公寓？Sherlock竖起耳朵，Lestrade的脚步声依然很有节奏，他最近去健身的频率似乎提高了一些，但不如他平时从楼梯口小跑过来那样干脆，现在他甚至还站在门口犹豫起来，结论：不是案子。

Sherlock在心里叹息一声，“Lestrade，门没锁，你可以直接进来！”

门把手被旋开了，Lestrade进来之后马上打了个哆嗦，他声音嘶哑地说：“见鬼，Sherlock你开暖气了吗？这屋里冷得可以结冰了！”

胡说。不过…“莱斯特先生把我的暖气停了，作为我在他公寓里开枪和在墙上钉图片的惩罚。”

“你什么？噢…”Lestrade想必是转头看到了客厅墙上残余的弹孔和大量钉痕，现在大概是在心里给他的房东道歉。无聊。

就在Sherlock准备问Lestrade今天是来做什么的时候，Lestrade的声线提高了几个度，“你桌上的那个是什么？Sherlock，它——是真的吗？”

Sherlock裹着毯子抬起头，看到了Lestrade视线尽头的那样东西。在到处放着拆了一半的纸箱和成堆的书的他杂乱不堪的公寓里唯一一块整洁的地方，也就是他的餐桌上，放着的一个人类头盖骨。

Sherlock犹豫了一会儿，他可以告诉Lestrade真相（等等，它生前叫什么来着）但他并不愿意。“Mr. Skull,”他最终听见自己说，“我最好的朋友。”

？？？他为什么要加后一句？试探？挑衅？示弱？还没等Sherlock有机会后悔就听到Lestrade轻笑了一声，Sherlock抿紧嘴唇绷直肩膀准备着——

“那你一定很珍惜你们的友谊。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼，急切地坐直身子转头去看Lestrade的表情。Lestrade的确在笑，神态半是困惑半是感到趣味。但在他身上Sherlock怎么也找不出Lestrade是在挖苦他的证据，他只是接受了眼前这个年轻人糟糕困窘的人际关系，就和他接受他的任性、尖刻和其他坏脾气一样，没有附加任何批判。并不是说Lestrade没有自己的意见，他常在事后温和地指出Sherlock做得有点过头的地方，也不避开和Sherlock谈论他花了多久才安抚好他的团队。Lestrade只是相信Sherlock能为自己的行为负责，相信Sherlock愿意的话他一定会朝着对自己好的那一面变化，而他愿意等待。

Sherlock盯着Lestrade微笑的时候眼角泛出的细纹，模糊地感觉到今后他的生活将会不一样了。肯定会不一样了。

 

完

 

*还是标一下：脚步声那个化用自圣诞特辑，SH当时用于和GL比较的是Gregson和Jones这两位探长XD


End file.
